<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Switch by amethyst_jt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200365">The Switch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethyst_jt/pseuds/amethyst_jt'>amethyst_jt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Professional Wrestling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Verse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:54:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethyst_jt/pseuds/amethyst_jt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha Seth Rollins's life is going perfectly to plan.  He's a top star in the WWE and he's on track to become a Grand Slam Champion until one day a devious fan turns his life upside down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roman Reigns/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So my fandom (Rolleigns) is basically dead and so to is my ability to write. I have an account on another fanfiction site so I'm putting some of the stories that I think are my best (least cringeworthy) here in the hopes that someday someone will stumble into this ship again and want to read some average m/m wrestling love stories.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seth Rollins arrived at the arena early for Monday Night Raw. He rolled his suitcase behind him and waved at the fans at the barricade who screamed for him. With a smile he walked up to them ready to sign some autographs when he felt something sharp stab him in the arm.</p><hr/>
<p>Roman Reigns was in the alpha locker room talking to some of his fellow WWE superstars and waiting for his best friend Seth to arrive. They had been fast friends since they had first met in FCW and had even been called up to the main roster together as The Shield with their other friend Dean Ambrose who was currently out with an injury. They were both doing well in their singles careers with both expected to walk out of Wrestlemania with titles. It was an exciting time.</p>
<p>The door suddenly slammed open and their boss Hunter ran in. “Roman, I need you to come with me now!”</p>
<p>Brow wrinkling in concern, he ran after his boss to a small conference room near the entrance of the building. What he saw when he entered the room had his concern turn to worry. Seth was there, sweating profusely, hair wild and eyes even wilder swinging a chair like a weapon at the people that tried to calm him down.</p>
<p>“Seth, Roman's here now, you can calm down.” Hunter said soothingly.</p>
<p>Roman walked further into the room, closer to Seth and pulled the chair away from him. “Seth, what's wrong? Are you okay?”</p>
<p>Seth turned to look at him and that's when the smell hit him and nearly knocked him off his feet. It was the overwhelming scent of an omega in heat. Before he could even react, Seth ran at him and threw his arms around him and pulled his head down for a kiss.</p>
<p>Hunter's voice reached him but it sounded far away. “We need to get him to a hospital now but he refused to come with us. We need your help.”</p>
<p>With great effort, he pulled his lips away from Seth and half-dragged, half-carried him out to Hunter's car and into the backseat. He tried hard to ignore Seth's constant advances but his hands were everywhere and his lips tried to find his often.</p>
<p>Hunter broke every speed limit driving them to the hospital but by the time they got there Seth was rubbing himself against Roman hard trying to get himself off and Roman was in hell.</p>
<p>Hunter had called ahead so by the time they pulled up to the emergency room door, doctors were waiting with a stretcher. Roman pulled Seth out of the car and lifted him onto the stretcher where Seth started to freak out again once he realized that Roman wasn't getting on with him and they had to strap him down to get him to co-operate.</p>
<p>As the doctors wheeled a yelling and cursing Seth away, Roman turned to his boss. “What the hell just happened?”</p>
<p>Hunter ran his hand over his short hair. “As far as we can tell a fan attacked him and he hasn't been the same since. We brought him to the conference room to relax and he just went wild, attacking anyone that came near him and screaming at us to go find you.”</p>
<p>They sat down in the waiting room as Hunter filled out some paperwork to admit Seth.</p><hr/>
<p>Seth groaned and opened his eyes. He felt exhausted and every bit of his body ached, even his eyelids. He felt like he had been hit by a truck.</p>
<p>“Hey.” A voice whispered and he turned his head and saw Roman sitting by his bed. He looked over to the chair next to Roman's and saw Hunter sleeping.</p>
<p>“Hey.” He croaked out of his sore throat and Roman leaned over and poured him a glass of water. He took it and drank gratefully, it felt like he had been gargling glass.</p>
<p>“How do you feel?” Roman asked as he refilled the glass for him.</p>
<p>“Like hell.” He said taking the glass. “What happened?”</p>
<p>“You were attacked by one of the fans at the barricade but he got away.” Roman said, holding his hand. “The doctors haven't told us anything yet. Do you remember what happened at the arena?”</p>
<p>Hunter woke up while they were talking.</p>
<p>“I remember something like a needle and the fans screaming and going into the conference room but everything else is a blur.” He fiddled with the bed controls and managed to raise it so he could sit up.</p>
<p>“That's to be expected.” A man in a doctor's coat said as he walked into the room with a clip board in his hands</p>
<p>“Hey Doc,” He said trying to smile. “What did he give me, I feel like I've been hit by a truck.”</p>
<p>“Well you kind of have been, medically speaking.” The doctor said walking up to the bed. “Your attacker gave you a massive dose of something called Omegasin, think of it as the ultimate date rape drug.”</p>
<p>“So that was his plan?” Seth sneered. “Get me high and take advantage of me?”</p>
<p>“Not quite.” The doctor said, fidgeting. “Omegasin is a toxin that is extremely expensive and hard to find but it's effects are, I'm afraid, quite permanent.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Hunter said in his boss voice. “Can you explain it to us?”</p>
<p>The doctor nodded. “The first phase of Omegasin is to induce an artificial sexual heat like omegas go through that makes them desire an alpha.”</p>
<p>“So that's why he was acting like he was.” Roman said and Seth looked at him questioningly.</p>
<p>“The heat only lasts for a few hours but the toxin also well...” The doctor paused. “It changes your body chemistry into that of an omegas. Technically Seth, you are now an omega.”</p>
<p>“What!” He shouted in disbelief. “That's impossible.”</p>
<p>“I'm afraid not.” The doctor said sadly. “The pheromones you produce are now omega, your energy levels will drop and possibly also your strength, you may become more emotional and you will crave intimacy with an alpha.”</p>
<p>“But I'm not gay, I don't want an alpha.” Seth said outraged.</p>
<p>Hunter snickered. “That's not how you were acting in the car.”</p>
<p>Roman shut him up with an elbow.</p>
<p>The doctor smiled sadly. “You will have heat cycles now, your anus will self-lubricate and stretch like an omega but since you don't have their reproductive organs, you won't be able to get pregnant like one. I'm sorry.”</p>
<p>He tuned out everything the doctor said after that. His life had turned into a nightmare, one that he didn't think he could handle. He vaguely noticed the doctor leaving and Roman making Hunter leave but he was too lost in his thoughts to care. Roman sat on the chair next to him for a long time.</p>
<p>“Is this real?” Seth asked as tears he didn't know he was crying slid down his face.</p>
<p>Roman leaned over and smelled him. “You do smell like an omega now.”</p>
<p>“Really?” He sniffed.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Roman handed him a tissue. “You smell like you but much sweeter now.”</p>
<p>“How can I live like this?” He asked in despair. “I don't want to live like this.”</p>
<p>“I know, but I'll be there to help you however you need me to.” Roman said holding his hand. “Friends 'till the end, right?”</p>
<p>He tried to ignore the warm feeling Roman gave him. “Right. Thank you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They released Seth from the hospital and gave him time off but he didn't want it so he was back at Friday's house show. Everything had been taken from him and he refused to lose his chance at the championship. He walked into the arena nervous and the pitying looks that people gave him proved that everyone knew his shame. He walked to the dressing room but hesitated before entering, should he go to the omega dressing room? He shook his head, these were his friends, surely they would be fine with him using the alpha dressing room. He took a deep breath and opened the door.</p>
<p>As soon as the door opened everyone fell silent and watched as he walked over to his normal place and put his bag down.</p>
<p>“I think you're lost omega.” He heard Elias say behind him.</p>
<p>He whirled around. “This is where I've always been and that will not change.” Everyone was looking at him and he felt so lost and ashamed.</p>
<p>“Anyone has a problem with that can come and talk to me.” Roman said as he walked in from the bathroom.</p>
<p>Roman walked over to his bag next to Seth and crossed his arms with a glare. Seth crossed his arms too and everyone turned around and went back to their own business.</p>
<p>“It'll be your fault if he gets hurt some day.” Elias said, grabbing his phone and leaving the room.</p>
<p>“I can protect myself.” He mumbled as he pulled out his ring gear.</p>
<p>Roman looked at him and smiled. “I know you can.”</p>
<p>He changed into his gear quickly and sat down on the bench heavily. The locker room was mostly empty now and Roman was putting on his vest. His fingers itched to help him but he willed it away and concentrated on putting his own shirt on.</p>
<p>There had always been an unspoken attraction between them from the first moment they had met. Once after they had joined the main roster they had gone out for a drink to celebrate and had come back to the hotel with a slight buzz. They started horsing around and play wrestling and wound up wrapped in each other's arms on the bed kissing. That had sobered him up enough to push Roman away and tell him that he wasn't gay. Roman accepted it with a disappointed look on his face and they had never mentioned it again. But he really wasn't gay, he liked being with women and the only man that he had ever been attracted to was Roman but he was too scared to say so.</p>
<p>Now that he was an omega he was even more scared. Roman had always smelled great but now the pheromones that he produced drove him crazy with want. Was that how he was going to feel around every alpha or was it just Roman? He didn't want to find out.</p>
<p>“Want to go to catering and get something to eat?” He heard Roman ask.</p>
<p>He shook his head. “I haven't been feeling hungry lately but I'll go with you anyway.”</p>
<p>They walked down to catering and it seemed like everyone was going out of their way to avoid looking at him and he didn't know what was worse, the staring or the ignoring.</p>
<p>“Forget about them.” Roman said. “They'll get used to it.”</p>
<p>He nodded and they finally made it into catering. He got himself a juice while Roman filled a plate and they went to an empty table and sat down.</p>
<p>“Have you talked to Dean lately?” Roman asked as he took a bite of chicken.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yesterday.” He said looking down. “He knows but the talk felt weird like he didn't know how to talk to me anymore. He might turn on me too.”</p>
<p>Roman looked at him sympathetically. “He won't, especially when he sees that you're the same bratty kid you've always been.”</p>
<p>He huffed in false indignation. “Am not.”</p>
<p>Roman took another bite of chicken and smiled.</p>
<p>“Can we sit here?” Titus's deep voice broke in and Roman gestured for him and Apollo to join them.</p>
<p>They sat down with their plates of food and started eating. “How are you feeling Seth, are you adjusting?” Apollo asked.</p>
<p>He smiled weakly and was glad for their concern. “Physically I feel normal but it's a little hard with all the staring.” He said and gestured to the others in the room gawking at him.</p>
<p>“Don't worry about that.” Titus said. “Most of them are just confused and are worried about insulting you. The few that aren't okay with it can go fuck themselves.”</p>
<p>He smiled and they all talked like normal until everyone was finished their meals and Seth felt better.</p>
<hr/>
<p>He and Roman were tagging in the main event that night and were the last to go on. They stayed and celebrated their victory with the crowd and by the time they were done, the locker room had cleared out. Roman undressed and went into the showers but Seth was slower. The doctor was right about him losing more energy, he was tired. He finally got naked and threw his towel over his shoulder and walked to the showers.</p>
<p>He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Roman. Roman was standing under the cascading water his arms raised to his head as he lathered his long black hair. He watched the soap fall down his strong back slowly and curve around his tight, muscular ass then down his legs and Seth felt something happen. His cock was getting hard but that wasn't what bothered him, it was the damp feeling and the trickling of something down the back of his thigh. He reached behind him and swiped some of the liquid onto his finger and brought it up to his nose. It was slick! He was aroused and producing slick! Until now he hadn't felt much different from his normal self but now seeing the evidence that he was really an omega had him shook.</p>
<p>He turned on the nearest shower, the one furthest from Roman and quickly tried to wash the evidence of his slick away. He didn't want Roman to smell it and hoped that the smells of shampoo and soap would help hide his shame. He showered in record time and was just zipping up his jeans when Roman came out glistening from his shower. He watched a bead of water slide down Roman's arm tattoo and he had to leave fast before it happened again. He grabbed his shirt and put it on and said goodbye, leaving Roman looking after him in confusion.</p>
<hr/>
<p>He got to his hotel room and was glad that he didn't have to share with anyone anymore. He threw himself onto the bed and thought back to what had happened in that locker room. Just when he was starting to feel better about himself, this had to happen. He didn't know why he was so affected, it wasn't like it was the first time he had discreetly checked Roman out in the shower and it wasn't even the first time he had gotten hard doing it. But it was the first time he had produced slick and he had been scared. He had to face facts that his body was changing and he wasn't an alpha anymore, he couldn't pretend that he was the same anymore. From now on he would use the omega locker room, he was one after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He drove to Saturday's house show by himself. He usually drove with Cesaro or Roman but Cesaro was with Sheamus now and he wasn't ready to be alone with Roman again. He turned his music up loud and tried to pretend that he wasn't lonely. The hours crept by slowly and he was at the arena. He quickly walked past the screaming fans and gave them a half-hearted wave before entering the arena and going to the omega locker room. He opened the door and looked at the men in there, Finn, Curt, Heath and Bo all looked at him briefly and went about their business. He found himself a quiet corner and set about getting ready for the night's program. He was tagging with Finn tonight and he hoped he could avoid Roman all together and just stay in this room but Finn wanted to rehearse a few spots so he went along.</p>
<p>As they left the room, they passed the alpha locker room just as the door opened and Roman walked out. He ducked his head guiltily and followed quickly behind Finn.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Seth sat in the locker room putting his wrist straps on.</p>
<p>“Are you avoiding me?” Roman demanded, barging into the empty room.</p>
<p>He sighed. “Yes actually and you're not making it any easier for me.”</p>
<p>Roman ran his hand through his damp hair. “Why? Are you embarrassed about getting turned on in the shower yesterday?”</p>
<p>Seth froze. “You knew?”</p>
<p>“Yeah I could smell it but I didn't take it personally. I know you're still adjusting to your new body and I didn't want to mention it in case you were embarrassed.” Roman said. “It doesn't matter to me.”</p>
<p>“Look,” He started. “I've done some thinking and I don't think that we can be friends anymore.”</p>
<p>“Why?” Roman pleaded. “Because you're an omega and I'm an alpha? Because that doesn't seem to bother anyone else. Finn is good friends with Gallows and Anderson and Heath and Rhyno are friends. And even on Smackdown there's-”</p>
<p>“Look, I just need time to myself to deal with what's happening to me okay.” He said in frustration. “Just leave me alone for a while.”</p>
<p>“Fine.” Roman said, walking to the door. “But I'm not giving up on you, because real friends don't.”</p>
<p>Seth just shook his head. He wasn't feeling so well.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Roman was just getting ready to leave after showering when Finn slammed the door open and ran over to him. “What's wrong?”</p>
<p>“Seth needs you.” Finn said breathing hard. “Hurry!”</p>
<p>They ran to the omega locker room and he saw Seth sitting on the bench still in his gear, rocking back and forth with his arms around himself. He sank to his knees in front of him and swiped his hair away from his face. He was sweating and his eyes were wild. “What's wrong with him?”</p>
<p>Finn looked at him. “He's in heat. It started during the match, and it's a good thing Miz and Axle are human and Bo's an omega or there would have been trouble. He's new to all this so he probably didn't notice the warning signs.”</p>
<p>Seth put his arms around his neck and tried to pull himself onto Roman's lap but Roman held him back. “What do we do?”</p>
<p>“You need to get him back to the hotel as fast as you can.” Finn said crouching down and looking in his eyes. “It's called 'heat' for a reason. Get him in a cold bath and try to keep his fever down.” Seth started making growling noises in the back of his throat. “Keep him hydrated and calm and in a day or two, it will go away and he'll just be bone tired.”</p>
<p>“Can't you come with us, I might need help?” He asked helping Seth stand up.</p>
<p>Finn shook his head. “Omegas are really possessive of their alphas during their heats, that's why he's growling at me right now. You need to do this on your own.”</p>
<p>He nodded and lifted Seth up in his arms and went for the door.</p>
<p>Finn opened it for him but stopped him before he could leave. “Remember, in this condition he can't give consent.”</p>
<p>“I know.” He said and walked out the door.</p>
<p>He got curious looks as he walked down the hallway with Seth in his arms but he didn't care. It wasn't the first time they had seen an omega being taken out like this and it wouldn't be the last.</p>
<p>They got to his car and he tried to put Seth in the back seat but he refused to be let down so he put him in the passenger seat and buckled him in tight. He ran around to the drivers side and got in quickly and Seth started moaning. He sped out of the parking lot towards the hotel and Seth's hands started to roam towards his crotch.</p>
<p>“Not now Seth, I'll crash the car.” He said as he pushed Seth's hands away.</p>
<p>“Hurry Roman.” Seth moaned. “I need you so bad.”</p>
<p>He shuddered and hit the gas, not caring if he got a speeding ticket. He raced to the hotel while Seth kept telling all of the filthy things he would like Roman to do to him and it was pure torture but finally they made it.</p>
<p>He dragged Seth out of the car and up to his room and slammed the door behind them. He took Seth's silence as a sign that the heat was getting worse and ran into the bathroom to start up the tub, he wanted it cold but not cold enough to give Seth Hypothermia.</p>
<p>Seth stood watching him and he turned back and ripped his 'Monday Night Rollins' shirt right off his body before kneeling down and starting to take off his kick pads and wrestling tights. He muscled the tight material down Seth's hips and his erection bounced out and hit him in the face. He ignored it and kept going, cursing all the while. Being so close to the source of Seth's slick was clouding his mind and it took all his strength just to grab Seth and force him down into the cold water.</p>
<p>Seth started thrashing and trying to get out of the tub but he held him down and grabbed a wash cloth, dipping it in the water and wiping it over Seth's face and neck. “Stay in the water Seth, it'll make you feel better.”</p>
<p>“The only thing that will make me feel better is your cock in my ass.” Seth said, trying to grab him.</p>
<p>“Not gonna happen.” Roman muttered and held Seth down in the water.</p>
<p>Eventually Seth stopped struggling and slowly closed his eyes. He wasn't sweating anymore and his skin was pruney so Roman thought that it would be okay to take him out of the water and put him to bed. The water was considerably warmer than when it had gone into the tub, warmed by Seth's increased body temperature and he pulled the drain stopper, letting the water out.</p>
<p>He picked Seth up in his arms and was relieved to see that he was still sleeping and he walked him back to the bed and put him down in it. He wasn't sure if he should cover him or not but since his skin felt cool to the touch, he decided to cover him with the blanket.</p>
<p>As he pulled the blanket over him, Seth opened his eyes and they looked clearer. “Lay with me?”</p>
<p>He relaxed and nodded. He was tired and maybe he could get in a nap before things went crazy again. He got into bed next to Seth and he watched as Seth closed his eyes and fell asleep before he closed his own and fell into an exhausted sleep.</p>
<hr/>
<p>He woke up fast when he felt a hand frantically working it's way past his underwear and sliding around his cock. He looked into Seth's wild eyes and shot out of bed, zipping his jeans back up. He ran to start the tub back up and Seth followed close behind, trying to put his arms around him.</p>
<p>He remembered Finn saying that Seth should stay hydrated and got him a bottle of water from the mini fridge. “Here, drink this.” He said thrusting it at Seth.</p>
<p>Seth held it and stroked it as if he was masturbating it. “What'll you give me if I do?”</p>
<p>He took a deep breath and offered the least damaging thing he could think of. “If you finish the whole thing, I'll kiss you.”</p>
<p>Seth opened the bottle and took a deep drink.</p>
<p>“Slowly, there's no rush.” He said and Seth did slow down but the bottle was empty long before he was ready.</p>
<p>Seth walked close to him and his erection was poking him but he didn't care as he put his arms around Seth and drew him even closer. It wasn't Seth's smell that was driving him but the love that he had felt for him for the longest time and he leaned his head down and kissed Seth with everything he had. He ran his fingers through Seth's damp hair and tilted his head for better access as he slid his tongue into the mouth of the smaller man. This was everything that he had ever wanted and he had to keep reminding himself that it wasn't real. Seth had been very clear in his rejection, he wasn't gay and he didn't want anything romantic to happen between them. The thought sobered him enough to remember that the man currently sucking on his tongue was impaired and wouldn't be doing this if he wasn't.</p>
<p>He broke the kiss and shoved Seth down into the cold water so hard that his shirt tore off in Seth's hand. Seth immediately started thrashing.</p>
<p>“I know that it sucks but could you please stay still and let the water help you?” He pleaded. “For me?”</p>
<p>Seth stopped thrashing and lay back in the water and he picked up the washcloth and bathed Seth's face in the cool water. “You'll feel better soon, I promise.”</p>
<p>Much like the night before Seth's fever eventually broke and he drifted off to sleep in the tub. He carefully lifted his body out of the tub and set him back in bed with the covers pulled up. He walked back into the bathroom and let the water out of the tub and looked at himself in the mirror as he left. He couldn't do this again, he wanted Seth too bad. Seth would have to look into getting some suppressants to help him with his heats.</p>
<p>He went back into the bedroom and sat down in the chair. He couldn't risk getting in bed with Seth again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seth blinked his eyes open and looked at the clock. It was early Monday morning but he was exhausted. Exhausted, hungry, thirsty and he needed the bathroom. He looked around the room and saw Roman sleeping shirtless on a chair in the corner and he remembered what had happened yesterday. He would have groaned but he didn't want to wake Roman up. He wrapped the sheet around his naked body and quietly walked to the bathroom and did his business. He felt grimy and decided to take a quick shower before finding some clothes and getting something to eat. When he was done he wrapped a towel around his hips and peeked out the door. Roman was awake and scrolling through his phone so he walked out and went over to his suitcase and started pulling out clothes.</p>
<p>“How do you feel?” Roman asked from behind him.</p>
<p>“Tired and hungry.” He said over his shoulder as he started dressing. He rooted through his suitcase and found a hoodie that should kind of fit Roman's large frame and he tossed it to him.</p>
<p>There was a knock at the door and Roman opened it to a large cart filled with food and he was so happy, he could cry. His stomach growled loudly and he went to the cart and started looking through all the food.</p>
<p>“I thought you might be hungry when you woke up.” Roman said softly. “Finn says you should drink more too.”</p>
<p>He nodded and started eating. “Do you think we can make it to Raw tonight?”</p>
<p>“Yes, if we leave in about an hour.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Later that night at Raw he was waiting in the omega locker room for his match to start. The trip to the arena was quiet mostly because he lay in the backseat sleeping or pretending to be asleep. He was so embarrassed about his behavior that he didn't know what to say to Roman anymore. He didn't remember much of what happened Saturday night but he could remember what happened on Sunday.</p>
<p>He remembered waking up next to Roman and needing him. He remembered opening his pants and reaching in to get at his cock, needing it inside him in some way. And he remembered the kiss, that amazing kiss and the way it made him feel. It wasn't lust like he had been feeling from the heat but it was something deeper.</p>
<p>“Hey, how are you feeling?” He heard and turned to see Finn smiling at him.</p>
<p>“Embarrassed.” He answered putting his head in his hands.</p>
<p>“No need to be embarrassed, these things happen to all omegas sometime in their lives.” Finn said sitting next to him. “At least you had someone there to help you through it.”</p>
<p>“That's why I'm so embarrassed.” He said in frustration. “He saw me acting that way and saying all those things, how can I even look at him again?”</p>
<p>“Roman's fine. He doesn't think anything bad about it or he wouldn't have come to help you when I asked.” Finn said. “I saw you when that drug put you in heat and he knew what he was in for this time around. It's obvious that he loves you deeply.”</p>
<p>“But what if I go into heat and he's not around?” He asked worried. “I'll just throw myself at another alpha and he'll hate me.”</p>
<p>Finn shook his head. “I don't think so. Both times when you went into heat you made people bring Roman to you. You asked for him specifically. And the first time you were around other alphas like Hunter but you fought to keep them away from you until Roman got there. You have some incredible willpower, just not with Roman.”</p>
<p>“You think so?” He asked, some of his fears melting away.</p>
<p>“Yeah but you really should put that poor guy out of his misery and get with him already.” Finn said clapping him on the back. “We've known for years that the two of you are crazy about each other.”</p>
<p>He nodded and started thinking. He may be an omega now but that wouldn't stop him from doing what an alpha does and take what he wants. Gay or straight didn't matter anymore, love was love.</p>
<hr/>
<p>He took a quick shower after Raw finished and walked into the alpha dressing room to wait for Roman. He ignored the few people staring at him and nodded to the ones that acknowledged him. Finally Roman walked out of the shower with a towel around his hips and his lips raised in a totally fake smile towards him. He was sure that Roman didn't know how to act around him now after all the mixed messages he's been sending.</p>
<p>Roman got dressed and Seth didn't bother to hide that he was checking him out, Roman had an incredible body after all and it deserved to be worshiped. And worship it he would, later.</p>
<p>“You want to go grab something to eat?” Roman asked as he laced up his shoes.</p>
<p>“Sure.” He answered looking down at Roman's hands on his laces. “It'll be my treat to thank you for everything you've done for me lately.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>He drove them to a small steak house where they could get a real meal and a little privacy. The lights were low and there were candles on the tables and it felt romantic like they were on a real date. They ordered and all the awkwardness went away and it felt like old times. They talked and laughed easily and he was so happy. Judging from the smile on Roman's face, he was happy too and that was exactly what he wanted if the second part of his plan was to work out.</p>
<p>After their meal was finished, he drove them back to the hotel and followed Roman to his room. Roman let him in and he pushed him down to sit on the bed. He had some talking to do.</p>
<p>“First off, thank you for helping me through both of my heats, I know that that couldn't have been easy for you.” He said sitting next to Roman. “And I'm sorry for trying to end our friendship, I was scared and confused.”</p>
<p>“It's okay, I knew that things would work out eventually.” Roman said, patting him on the shoulder. “I can't even begin to understand how hard things have been for you since all this happened.”</p>
<p>“Yeah it's been tough but my main worry wasn't about you but about me.” He took a deep breath. “I was worried that the way I felt about you wasn't special and that any old alpha would make me feel that way, but I was wrong. The only alpha I want is you and I've wanted you for years but I was just too stubborn.”</p>
<p>Roman blinked at him. “What are you saying?”</p>
<p>He grabbed Roman's hand and held it in his. “I'm saying that I love you and I want to be with you if you'll have me.”</p>
<p>Roman's shoulders sagged in relief. “I love you too and of course I want you too.”</p>
<p>He leaned over and put his hand on the back of Roman's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Alpha or omega, he was right where he wanted and needed to be.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>